


Day 10 - On A Deserted Island

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [10]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, deserted island getaway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8351134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Jensen and Misha take a much-needed vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cockles romantic getaway anyone? Yeah. I thought so. Enjoy. ;)

It was a perfect day. The weather was absolutely gorgeous as their boat cut across the waves and Jensen breathed deeply of the sea air as he drove. He glanced at the man seated beside him, a smile forming on his lips.

 

Misha looked more relaxed than Jensen had seen in a long while. He wore a plain white t-shirt over orange swim trunks, a pair of aviators in place over his eyes as he took in the scenery. The vacation was much needed for both of them and Jensen knew it had been the right decision when he told Misha that they were going.

 

No work. No fans. No social media. No worries. Just Jensen and Misha out in the tropics for two solid weeks, basking in the gorgeous sea and sun as well as each other. His smile lingered as he pushed his own shades up on his nose a bit, the wind whipping through the short strands of his golden brown hair.

 

He was dressed much like Misha in a t-shirt and swim trunks, a pair of sandals on his feet as he steered the boat toward their destination. Behind him, there was a basket loaded with food and drink courtesy of the resort they’d booked a room in, plus several towels as well as other supplies stowed under the bench seat along the edge of the boat. Jensen hadn’t told Misha where they were going despite the other man’s wheedling since they’d woken up that morning. He wasn’t about to cave.

 

Misha slipped his hand into Jensen’s and squeezed, a little smile on his lips as he glanced at his partner. “If I forget to tell you later, I had a really great time.”

 

Jensen laughed. “Did you just Pretty Woman me?”

 

“Did you just get my Pretty Woman reference?” Misha countered, laughing as well.

 

“Okay, fine, I guess I did. Shut up.” Jensen pretended to be gruff, but he knew Misha saw past it. He checked the navigation and smiled when he saw they were close to their destination. “Not long now.”

 

“You still won’t tell me what we’re doing, will you.” Misha huffed and Jensen brought his hand up to kiss the knuckles.

 

“Right now we’re riding in a boat, if you didn’t notice,” he said simply, lowering their clasped hands to his thigh as he drove with his free hand.

 

“Smartass.”

 

“I prefer fine ass, because I know how much you like it.” Jensen grinned when his words earned a laugh from Misha, then he nodded toward the landmass that appeared in front of them as they crossed the water. “Here we are.”

 

Misha’s brow furrowed slightly as they got closer to the island. “Where are we?”

 

Jensen shrugged. “A little island one of the locals told me about when we arrived the other day. It’s not populated, but it’s a nice little getaway. Figured we’d take a day. Don’t worry though. I took precautions. If we’re not back by ten, the staff at the hotel will know something happened and to send help. Plus there’s a GPS tracker on the boat. So we’ll be fine.”

 

Misha chuckled and turned to Jensen. “A whole day on a deserted island? Did you bring your friend Wilson the volleyball?”

 

“No, I made Wilson sit this one out. Figured just you and me would be way more fun.” Jensen slowed the boat to a stop once they were close enough and dropped anchor after he cut the engine.

 

“I appreciate that. I could use some you and me time.” Misha got up and looked around at the sea as well as the island. “This is gorgeous.”

 

Jensen grinned as he moved to stand beside him. “I know you could. That’s why I arranged this little impromptu vacation, remember? And I’m glad you like it.” He pulled Misha into his arms and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Just you and me, baby. No co-stars, no fans, no stress. Just us.”

 

Misha grinned and turned to kiss him fully, his arms winding around Jensen’s waist. “It’s perfect. I love you.”

 

“I love you too. Want to have a swim and then lunch afterward before we go explore the island?” Jensen asked, lifting a hand to Misha’s cheek.

 

“That sounds amazing.” Misha leaned in for another kiss then stepped back to remove his shirt. As he tucked it into his bag, Jensen couldn’t help staring at Misha, but shook himself out of it to remove his own shirt. Then he went to grab the sunscreen.

 

“Always prepared. You did more than model that boy scout uniform when you were a kid. You actually were one, weren’t you.” Misha smirked as Jensen started applying the sunscreen to Misha’s skin.

 

“No comment,” he replied simply, smearing the white cream over Misha’s shoulders and rubbing it in.

 

“You totally were. Admit it.” Misha turned when Jensen nudged him, offering more of his back.

 

“I will do no such thing and you can’t make me.” Jensen finished with his back and started working on his arms.

 

“Challenge accepted.” Misha smirked.

 

Once both of them had the sunscreen applied, Jensen promptly pushed Misha into the water. He yelped just before going under then resurfaced with a laugh.

 

“You are such an asshole!” Misha said, brushing the wet hair back from his face.

 

Jensen dove in beside him a second later, a grin on his lips when he popped up by Misha. “You love me.”

 

“For reasons that escape me at the moment, yes, I do,” Misha said, rolling his eyes and leaning in to steal another kiss from Jensen.

 

They swam together in the water like children, playing and laughing together until the need for food arose. When it couldn’t be ignored any longer, they climbed the attached ladder to get back into the boat. Misha grabbed towels for them while Jensen went for the basket of food.

 

Misha wrapped his own towel around his waist before offering Jensen his. Jensen did the same with his, bringing the basket to the back of the boat where they could sit and eat while taking in the view around them. They curled up against each other, letting the sun warm and dry them as they ate a simple meal of sandwiches and fresh fruit.

 

They couldn’t resist trading kisses on occasion while they enjoyed their lunch either. Once the food was eaten and the basket cleared away, they sat on the boat for a little while, warm skin pressed together as they held each other. Jensen contented himself with stroking Misha’s hair and skin softly as he watched the horizon, a soft smile on his lips.

 

The two men sat pressed together like that for a while, letting their meal settle in their bellies as they held each other close. Finally, Misha didn’t want to sit still any longer. “Let’s go see the island.”

 

Jensen nodded and went to pull the anchor up. It was only a few minutes to drive the boat a little closer to the island and drop the anchor once more. Then they were once again in the water, swimming toward the shore. As they stepped out onto the sandy beach, Misha took a look around and grinned. “This is awesome, Jen.”

 

“Thought you might like it. Nature buff that you are,” Jensen joked. He took Misha’s hand and together they explored the little island. They saw wildlife on occasion, but not terribly often as they walked the shore, then through the trees, never once unclasping their hands.

 

Jensen found himself sneaking little glances at his partner, seeing the peaceful expression on Misha’s face as he took in the beauty of their surroundings. He was so glad he could give Misha that peace somehow. The man certainly deserved it with how hard he worked not only on the show but also with devoting himself to helping others that were in need.

 

They reached a quiet little clearing where a pool of clear water was fed by a gentle waterfall from the rockface above. The pool wasn’t shaded by the trees so Jensen figured the water would be warm. He looked at Misha again and smiled. “Want to go for another swim?”

 

Misha looked at Jensen with a grin. “Thought you’d never ask. But I think this time we can skip the swim trunks.” Then he was stripped completely nude before Jensen could even process his words, walking into the pool. Jensen could see the relaxed set to his shoulders from where he stood and shrugged. Not like anyone would see them.

 

He removed his own swim trunks and left them by Misha’s, savoring the warmth of the sun on his skin as he moved to follow the other man into the water. He was right. It was wonderfully pleasant after the first initial chill faded and they swam in the pool for a few minutes like they had in the sea earlier in the day.

 

Misha caught up to him after a few minutes and pulled Jensen into his arms. Jensen was only too happy to go and wrapped his own arms around Misha in return. The kiss they shared was soft and sweet at first, the water lapping at them gently. It was the kind of kiss that made his toes curl a bit, though Jensen would never confess that little secret to anyone. Save perhaps Misha if his arm was twisted.

 

Gradually, though, the mood shifted. Soft and sweet became firm and deep. Jensen certainly wasn’t complaining. Not with the way Misha pressed their bodies together as the kiss was deepened. Jensen made a soft sound of approval in fact, his hands sliding over Misha’s wet skin. He felt the way Misha shivered in his arms and arched into his touch.

 

They were near the waterfall and Jensen pulled away long enough to bring them closer. There were long, flat rocks around the base of the waterfall that they could easily climb up onto if they were careful of the fact that the rocks were slippery. Jensen helped Misha up onto one until they were seated by the waterfall, the mist from the water hitting the rocks drifting over them.

 

Jensen leaned in and kissed Misha again, picking up where they’d left off in the water. He felt Misha press against him once more and slid his hands over his lover’s skin. Misha moaned softly at the touch, his cock stirring against Jensen’s hip. Jensen guided him to lie back on the rock and moved to cover Misha’s body with his own, savoring each sound of appreciation Misha gave him.

 

They were still wet from the water and it made the slick glide of their lower bodies against each other so much easier once Jensen started to grind down against Misha’s hips. He felt Misha’s hands moving over him, down to his ass where he gripped and pulled Jensen in, making him groan into the kiss they shared. He shuddered at the warmth of Misha’s hands on him, loving it as he always did.

 

Jensen moved one hand between them and wrapped it around Misha’s cock, stroking it slowly. Misha bucked his hips, thrusting up into Jensen’s hand to encourage him and the actor moved his hand faster, watching Misha panting beneath him after they pulled away from the kiss for air. Misha was beautiful and Jensen eagerly took in the flushed skin, the dark eyes that looked at him with such need. It sent a shiver down his spine and he quickened his hand’s pace.

 

“Jen…” Misha moaned breathlessly right before Jensen felt his partner’s hand wrap around his shaft so Misha could return the favor and matching Jensen’s movements.

 

“Oh god, Misha…” Jensen stole another firm kiss from those tempting lips, moaning against them as he and Misha jacked each other off, the sun warm on their skin and the light forming little rainbows around them in the mist from the waterfall. He thrust his hips forward, fucking into Misha’s fist as his own worked faster on Misha’s cock.

 

Jensen felt his release building, but he wanted Misha to come before him. He loved watching Misha lose himself like that, knowing that he was the cause of it. He wanted to see it again so badly.   
  


“Come on, baby. Let me see you,” he purred, a low moan escaping as he gave a slight twist of his wrist when his hand got near the head of Misha’s cock, thumb brushing over the tip. Jensen didn’t have to wait long.

 

Misha cried out beneath him, back arching off the rock as he came all over his own stomach and Jensen’s hand. He held his own orgasm back as long as he could, wanting to see every moment of Misha like that. Jensen didn’t care if that made him a sap. Some things in life were just worth experiencing to the fullest. Misha Collins lost in his own pleasure was one of them.

 

Finally, Jensen allowed himself to come as well, taking over for Misha and stroking his own cock with the hand that was still slick with Misha’s release. He came with a groan then slumped onto the rock beside Misha, trying to control his breathing as well as his racing heart.

 

They looked at each other and shared the smile of two dopes who were completely in love. They were across the world from everyone and everything they knew, yet Jensen felt he was at home.

 

As long as he had Misha Collins near, Jensen Ackles would always be home.


End file.
